The vibratory shoe for feet generally relates to therapeutic footwear and more specifically to a shoe with a vibrating sole controlled remotely by the wearer.
For people, the feet endure much abuse over a lifetime in various activities. The feet support the weight of a person and absorb the impact from walking, running, or moving. Feet also remain within socks and shoes for many hours. When in socks and shoes, feet sweat and produce unhealthy conditions. Feet sometimes develop odors, fungi, such as athlete's foot or jungle rot, ingrown toe nails, dry skin, and cracked skin, among other conditions. Those afflicted with diabetes may also develop foot conditions requiring medicinal treatment. Early treatment of a foot in a diabetic lowers the risk of amputation of the foot.
For a diabetic with a foot condition or a person with a tired foot, vibration to the foot, particularly the sole, soothes the condition and relaxes the foot. The vibration induces the sensation of motion to small portions of the sole which triggers positive feelings from reflexology points upon the foot. Vibration can be supplied when the foot is at rest and elevated or when the foot is active and a person is on her feet.
Pin point massage, upon parts of the body as in feet, has its roots from acupuncture, a form of therapy and health maintenance developed by the Chinese over the last forty centuries. Presently, members of the public, the media, and some scientific institutions widely believe that acupressure massage affects the energy balance in the human body and that it activates natural self-healing abilities. The energy within the body travels upon lines that manifest in specific locations upon the surface of the body. Pressure applied at those specific locations affects the energy balance within the body beneficially. A daily pressure point massage may sooth many common ailments, promote overall health and well-being, and ease sore feet. The therapeutic effects of an acupressure massage relax and comfort a sore foot and stave off the effects of disease. Studies have shown that massage has a positive effect on people in reducing pain and stress. Specifically, massage triggers certain physiological changes in people, such as improved immune function, better sleeping habits, less irritability, and comfortable feet.